YOUR GRAFFITI, MY HEART by She Is Divine In Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - A relutante socialite Isabella recebe um telefonema de despertar e descobre um outro lado da vida e de si mesma. Ela conhece Edward, que é cheio de charme e tatuagens. Ele é quem ela pensa que é? Colaboração entre DivineInspiration & shelikesthesound para o aniversário de Dinx.
1. Imagem Pública

**YOUR GRAFFITI*********, MY HEART**

_*__Graffiti__: significa "marca ou inscrição feita em um muro", e é o nome dado às inscrições feitas em paredes desde o Império Romano. Trata-se de um movimento organizado nas artes plásticas, em que o artista aproveita os espaços públicos, criando uma linguagem intencional para interferir na cidade. Com a revolução contracultural de maio de 1968, surgiram nos muros de Paris as primeiras manifestações._

* * *

**Título Traduzido: **Seu grafite, meu coração

**Autora: **She is Divine

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Censura: **+18

**Sinopse: **_A relutante socialite Isabella recebe um telefonema de despertar e descobre um outro lado da vida e de si mesma. Ela conhece Edward, que é cheio de charme e tatuagens. Ele é quem ela pensa que é? Colaboração entre DivineInspiration & shelikesthesound para o aniversário de Dinx._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**She is Divine**__, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**She is Divine**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Parte 1**

**Bella**

**Imagem Pública**

Foi duro de repente perceber que o que eu tinha pensado que era perfeito durante 25 anos, não era realmente nada perfeito. Não ajudou que esta realização veio no meio da Barney's na Madison Avenue. A imperfeição era a minha vida, e tudo o que levou para a epifania aparecer foi um espelho da minha própria infância.

Eu estava procurando pelo vestido perfeito cor de lavanda para o jantar festivo dos meus pais na noite seguinte. Minha mãe tinha me dito que lavanda combinaria bem com o seu esquema de cores. O som de uma voz alta me fez olhar para cima e eu vi uma mulher falando com firmeza para uma adolescente. Desviei o olhar rapidamente, envergonhada em nome delas. Quem discutia em público? E na Barney's, de todos os lugares.

Eu não pude deixar de ouvir as palavras ditas, no entanto. A garota queria um vestido diferente do que a mulher - provavelmente sua mãe - queria que ela comprasse. Num piscar de olhos eu me lembrei. Isso era eu há dez anos. Minha mãe tinha me levado para comprar vestidos de escola, e eu tinha pedido por um par de jeans, a única coisa que eu conseguia me lembrar de alguma vez pedir. Minha mãe tinha ficado ultrajada, como se eu tivesse pedido uma tatuagem, ou uma motocicleta.

Eu tinha deixado isso então e comprado os vestidos que minha mãe queria que eu comprasse. Mas agora eu me perguntava. Teria sido tão ruim se ela tivesse me deixado ter um par de jeans? Deus sabia que, sendo a única filha de Charles e Renée Swan, CEO e abelha rainha na alta sociedade de Nova York, respectivamente, ofereceu-me uma vida muito confortável. Deu-me vantagens. Bens materiais. Amigos bem-educados. Nenhuma decisão difícil a fazer. Nenhuma decisão a fazer. Sem livre-arbítrio. Sem paixão...

A mulher e a garota saíram sem o vestido que a garota queria. Suspirei e continuei à procura de vestidos cor lavanda. Eles eram todos legais, e vários deles seriam perfeitos, mas meu coração não estava nisso. No final, eu simplesmente peguei um aleatório.

Eu ponderei minha pequena epifania pelo resto do dia, assim como no dia seguinte. Eu não sabia o que tinha sido tão significativo sobre a mãe e a filha discutindo sobre vestidos - ou minha antiga memória sobre o ilusório jeans. Mas o fato é que isso me fez questionar a mim mesma e as escolhas que eu não tinha feito na minha vida. Eu estava tão distraída que um dos meus professores me puxou de lado depois da aula e perguntou se eu estava bem.

Quando eu me vesti para o jantar, meus pensamentos estavam em tudo, exceto no que eu estava fazendo. Quando olhei para mim mesma no espelho depois, eu não estava usando lavanda como minha mãe tinha dito para usar. O vestido que eu tinha colocado era roxo escuro, e eu não sabia onde eu o tinha conseguido. Minha mãe preferia que eu usasse cores pastel.

Olhei para o meu reflexo de novo e sorri. Não era um par de jeans, mas serviria. Ao usá-lo, eu estaria fazendo algo que eu nunca tinha feito antes – decepcionando minha mãe. Mas, mudando para o vestido lavanda, eu estaria fazendo algo que eu tinha feito toda a minha vida – decepcionando a mim mesma. Foi surpreendente perceber que eu era um fantoche no pequeno show dos meus pais, oferecendo matinês no clube de campo, em eventos de caridade e em um milhão de jantares. Um boneco sem vida, movendo-se apenas quando alguém puxava as cordas, e não mostrando nenhum sinal de vida por trás dos olhos pintados e boca sempre sorridente.

"Eu disse lavanda, Isabella." Foram as primeiras palavras da minha mãe quando me viu. Ela estava usando branco, como ela esteve usando ultimamente, porque ela estava certa de que a fazia parecer mais jovem. Em vez disso, só a fazia parecer pálida e quase doente.

"Eu senti vontade de usar roxo escuro." Eu respondi em um tom que parecia novo e muito estranho na minha garganta. Tinha um tom de rebelião.

"Você sentiu vontade...! Bem, eu nunca!" Ela gaguejou antes de ajeitar seu rosto de volta em um sorriso de boas-vindas quando novos convidados chegaram.

Eu não prestei muita atenção às pessoas ao meu redor naquela noite. Minha casa de infância estava cheia até a borda com as pessoas de sempre, mas eles nunca pareceram tão chatos como esta noite. Minha mãe e suas amigas fofocavam sobre as pessoas no clube de campo. As pessoas da minha idade ou flertavam, ou tentavam superar uns aos outros com relatos do que eles haviam realizado, ou quanto dinheiro eles ganharam. Meu pai e seus amigos falavam sobre o mercado de ações, dificuldades no golfe, e em qual cavalo apostar na próxima corrida. Eu tinha escutado tudo isso a minha vida inteira, mas isso nunca me fez sentir enjoada antes.

À medida que os dias passavam, eu ficava cada vez mais envolvida em meus próprios pensamentos. Minha mãe me deixou em paz, graças a Deus, certa de que eu só precisava de alguns dias para "acalmar". Eu não estava acalmando, no entanto. Eu me analisei repetidamente, sempre chegando à mesma conclusão. Ser o fantoche de alguém não era como eu queria continuar a viver a minha vida. Mas, além de usar um vestido de cor diferente do que a minha mãe me disse para usar, eu tinha ficado sem ideias sobre como começar a mudar as coisas - como fazer para descobrir quem eu era quando cada movimento meu não era orquestrada pelos meus pais.

A resposta veio depois das aulas na sexta-feira seguinte. Meus amigos na faculdade de Direito - filhos dos amigos dos meus pais que, como eu, estavam sendo moldados para assumir os negócios da família – sabiam sobre a minha pequena controvérsia com a minha mãe. Eles provavelmente não sabiam os detalhes, mas a fofoca viajava rápido, e ninguém enfiaria seu nariz em algo que pudesse ser confuso. Não era como as coisas funcionavam nos círculos sociais nos quais eu geralmente me movia.

Isso me levou a encontrar-me entre os colegas de classe com os quais eu quase nunca havia falado para um pequeno projeto em grupo. Eles eram estudantes em bolsas de estudo, ou que trabalhavam seu caminho através da faculdade. Pessoas com quem eu nunca tinha interagido porque eu não deveria - pessoas que eram muito mais interessantes do que os meus supostos amigos.

"_Chica_, você parece triste." Uma pequena garota chamada Alice me disse depois que tínhamos acabado o nosso projeto e estávamos recolhendo nossas coisas para ir embora. Ela era brilhante, o que ela tinha demonstrado uma e outra vez enquanto tínhamos trabalhado juntas. Ela também tinha uma personalidade borbulhante, cabelo curto e espetado, e usava um milhão de cores diferentes, nenhuma delas pastel. Eu decidi que gostava dela. "É sexta-feira. Ninguém deve estar triste às sextas-feiras".

Eu sorri. Sua lógica provavelmente se encaixava nela, mas sexta-feira para mim significava o início de um fim de semana cheio de interações sociais com pessoas que eu tinha descoberto recentemente que eram incrivelmente chatas.

"Eu só tenho muita coisa na minha mente." Eu respondi e coloquei meu laptop na minha bolsa.

"Quer tomar uma xícara de café?" Ela perguntou, colocando um chapéu branco de malha no topo do seu cabelo espetado. "Eu sou uma ouvinte terrível porque falo muito, mas eu posso ser capaz de tirar sua mente do que quer que a esteja incomodando um pouco. Além disso, quem não implora por café constantemente?"

Pega de surpresa pela sua sinceridade divertida, eu me encontrei concordando.

Quinze minutos depois, Alice e eu estávamos sentadas uma de frente para a outra em uma pequena cafeteria. Ela gemeu alto quando tomou o primeiro gole do seu café. Seus olhos estavam fechados e havia uma expressão de felicidade em seu rosto. Ela estava completamente alheia às pessoas que a ouviram e agora estavam olhando. Eu lutei contra o meu embaraço.

"O café é uma das poucas razões que eu poderia acreditar em Deus." Ela confessou quando abriu os olhos novamente. "Teria levado poderes divinos para criar grãos de café. Eu não tenho certeza se Deus seria homem ou mulher, no entanto. Alguma vez você já pensou nisso?"

"Não." Eu admiti a verdade. Nada jamais me fez questionar o sexo de Deus antes, pelo que eu estava grata, porque isso me fez sentir um pouco desconfortável.

"Por um lado, há TPM e dar à luz, o que me faz pensar que Deus é um homem. Mas, por outro lado, há... bem, homens. Basta olhar para eles. Salvo algumas exceções, eles são mais burros do que ranho. Certamente uma mulher criou esses otários, tornando-nos, assim, o sexo forte. Estou certa?"

"Eu suponho que você tem um ponto." Eu permiti, não acostumada a tópicos de conversa tão estranhos quanto este. Porém, era certamente mais interessante do que discutir o tempo, as últimas fofocas, ou moda. Alice era cheia de tópicos de conversação interessantes, se não mesmo um pouco estranhos. Ela falava como se estivesse prestes a se atrasar para alguma coisa e tivesse que enfiar tudo nos segundos restantes deixados para ela.

"Eu estou indo para uma festa de tatuagem hoje à noite. Quer vir junto?" Ela perguntou depois de terminar de desabafar sobre como sua antiga companheira de quarto tinha queimado todos os seus livros de culinária de Jamie Oliver porque ela tinha pensado que continham mensagens do diabo.

Eu tentei alcançá-la. "Hum... uma festa de tatuagem?"

Ela assentiu. "Esse cara que eu conheço está fazendo isso. Ele é uma das exceções de Deus e um sonho completamente divino de homem perfeito. Eu só tenho que descobrir como fazer com que ele me note".

Eu tive um tempo difícil compreendendo como alguém poderia deixar de notar Alice. Ela era pequena, mas sua personalidade era maior do que uma casa, e a maneira como ela se vestia a tornava muito perceptível.

"Enfim, é tudo muito descontraído." Ela continuou. "Só um monte de pessoas tendo um bom tempo".

"E a parte da tatuagem?" Eu perguntei com curiosidade suficiente para não deixar de ser educada - pelo menos educada de acordo com os padrões da minha mãe.

"Só um tatuador vindo para fazer a sua coisa e mostrar o seu trabalho na esperança de que as pessoas vão aparecer onde ele trabalha para fazer alguma coisa. Eu fiz uma há alguns meses em uma festa. A artista era essa garota que era coberta de tatuagens e piercings. Totalmente incrível, e ela fez um trabalho brilhante. Vê?" Ela puxou para baixo a frente da sua camisa e revelou um pequeno, mas elaborado relógio acima do seu seio direito. "O relógio está passando para todos, incluindo os meus seios".

Eu não sabia o que dizer. "É linda." Eu consegui dizer. E era.

Alice me enviou um sorriso satisfeito e puxou sua camisa de volta, mais uma vez ignorando os olhares das pessoas. "Então, você virá? Eu prometo que você terá um ótimo tempo, conhecerá pessoas interessantes, e seja o que for que está em sua mente e sobre o que você não pensou desde que entrou nesta cafeteria, não fará uma aparição hoje à noite também".

Eu ri. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia recusar uma oferta como essa. O fato de que minha mãe odiaria a ideia a tornou ainda melhor. "Obrigada, Alice. Eu adoraria ir".

Depois de admitir que a maioria do conteúdo do meu armário era composto por vestidos em tons pastel e calças sociais, Alice declarou que era necessário me levar para fazer compras. Nós nos aventuramos em lojas e boutiques que eu nunca tive sequer conhecimento que existiam. Alice me fez rir das suas crises de vômito de palavras e diferentes pontos de vista de tudo, enquanto ela pegava as roupas que achava que seriam perfeitas para a festa. Eu poderia ter apenas balançado a cabeça como sempre fiz com a minha mãe, mas eu decidi discutir. Não porque eu não gostasse das roupas que Alice encontrou para mim, mas porque eu podia. E porque eu decidi nunca deixar ninguém ditar o que eu usava novamente. Em vez disso, eu me comprometi.

Quando cheguei em casa, tomei banho e vesti uma nova saia jeans curta, uma regata vermelha muito reveladora, botas marrons até os joelhos. Enrolei meu cabelo um pouco e soltei a mulher oprimida dentro de mim enquanto aplicava minha maquiagem. Se eu tivesse possuído um batom vermelho brilhante, eu o teria passado, mas como vermelho não era pastel, eu não possuía um. Eu tive que me contentar com gloss claro. Olhando-me no espelho, eu quase não me reconheci. A mulher que olhava para mim não era alguém que favorecia tons pastéis. A saia jeans era a calça jeans que eu não tinha sido autorizado a ter há dez anos. O resto era apenas a cereja no bolo da rebelião.

Um pouco mais de uma hora depois, um táxi deixou Alice e eu do lado de fora de uma casa indefinível onde seu homem perfeito vivia. Não era uma parte da cidade com a qual eu estava familiarizada, mas Alice parecia saber para onde estava indo. Ela virou na calçada enquanto caminhávamos até a porta. Sua saia curta xadrez voou levemente, e ela parecia tão livre e tão feliz que eu senti ciúme incendiar-se dentro de mim por um segundo.

Música podia ser ouvida de dentro, e eu fiquei um pouco nervosa, já que eu não tinha ideia do que esperar desta festa. Deveria ser muito diferente de qualquer coisa que eu estava acostumada. Alice entrou diretamente como se fosse a dona do lugar, balançando a cabeça ao ritmo da música. Eu a segui, endireitando meus ombros e me lembrando que eu deveria estar me rebelando.

Música e risos flutuavam em torno de nós assim que entramos, e eu olhei ao redor com os olhos arregalados, avaliando tudo, já que eu sabia perfeitamente bem que essa coisa de rebelião seria difícil de fazer sozinha, e eu não podia contar com Alice para me arrastar para fora o tempo todo. Então eu me encharquei com tudo isso enquanto podia.

Alice pegou minha mão e me arrastou através de um mar de gente, jogando 'olás' enquanto passava. Ela me apresentou a alguns dos seus amigos - Rose, uma loira alta e assustadora com galhos espinhosos tatuados subindo seu pescoço e pelos seus braços, e que riu na minha cara quando eu estendi minha mão para apertar a dela. Laurent, aparentemente mudo, mas ele tinha os dreadlocks mais fascinantes. Mike, um homem muito barulhento e loiro, com mais piercings no rosto do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado ser possível, e que flertou tanto com Alice quanto comigo.

Eu também fui apresentada ao divino homem perfeito e anfitrião da festa, que atendia pelo nome de Jasper. Ele foi muito gentil e me recebeu como se estivesse feliz por eu estar lá. Alice jogou legal, mas o seguiu com os olhos quando ele nos deixou para dizer olá a alguns recém-chegados.

"Como é mesmo possível ser tão lindo?" Ela disse com um suspiro quando alguém o bloqueou da visão dela. Ela se virou para mim como se esperasse uma resposta, mas riu do meu olhar perplexo. "Vou encontrar algo para nós bebermos. Veja se você pode encontrar algum lugar onde possamos sentar".

Ela saiu, deixando-me para encontrar, sem sucesso, alguns lugares. As pessoas estavam sentadas nas janelas, em cima uns dos outros, e no chão. Eu andei pelas salas, de qualquer maneira, obedientemente procurando os assentos que Alice havia pedido. Isso foi quando eu o vi. Eu me ouvi ofegar e rapidamente olhei ao redor, consciente de que qualquer um poderia ter me ouvido e questionado minha razão. Ninguém sequer olhou na minha direção, no entanto.

Foi-me concedida a oportunidade de estudá-lo enquanto metade do seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado. Ele estava inclinado sobre alguém sentado em uma mesa de café, e eu percebi que ele era o tatuador que Alice tinha me dito que estaria aqui, fazendo, assim, a festa de tatuagem. Seu cabelo era uma confusão de mechas bronze, e seu perfil não mostrava nada além de pura beleza. Não havia outra palavra para isso. Ele estava usando uma camiseta branca que estava esticada sobre o seu peito, esgarçada com músculos bem definidos. Seu braço esquerdo, o único que eu podia ver claramente, era quase coberto de tatuagens, uma desordem irreconhecível de padrões e texto que eu surpreendentemente desejava dar uma olhada mais de perto. Seu jeans era escuro, rasgado em alguns lugares, com manchas ainda mais escuras do que era, provavelmente, tinta.

Ele de repente se levantou totalmente, esticado, o que fez maravilhas para o meu ponto de vista, e virou sua cabeça para olhar em minha direção como se pudesse sentir o meu olhar. Eu abaixei minha cabeça e senti meu rosto esquentar. Que vergonha ser pega olhando para o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Eu lentamente olhei de volta para cima, apenas para encontrá-lo ainda olhando para mim com um par do que eram, provavelmente, os olhos mais verdes do mundo inteiro. Mesmo do outro lado da sala, eles me lembravam as esmeraldas no colar que meus pais me deram quando eu me formei na faculdade. Meu colar favorito. Ele me mandou um sorriso deslumbrante e torto, e minhas bochechas esquentaram ainda mais.

Nós jogamos o jogo de encarar-corar-flertar por um par de horas. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele, mesmo quando eu estava conversando com Alice e conhecendo todos os seus amigos muito _interessantes_, e ele frequentemente me pegava olhando. Cada vez eu era recompensada com um sorriso torto que me fazia corar. Alice continuava nos buscando bebidas em algum lugar, e entre o álcool, o rubor e o estado quente e incomodado a que o tatuador de olhos verdes tinha me sucumbido, eu estava muito corada. Em um ponto, Jasper, que Alice parecia ter na coleira até agora, me notou olhando.

"Você está olhando para conseguir fazer algum trabalho?" Ele me perguntou, apontando para a mesa do café do outro lado da sala, onde uma garota estava apoiada com a cabeça no colo de outra garota enquanto tinha seu tornozelo tatuado. Uma pequena multidão se reuniu para assistir. "Edward é realmente bom, um dos melhores que eu já vi. Ele fez esta incrível com algumas letras de Springsteen nas minhas costas".

Jasper provavelmente não percebeu a minha falta de resposta, já que ele estava ocupado mostrando sua tatuagem para Alice, que quase se arrastou sob a camisa dele em sua ânsia de ver sua pele. Mas o pensamento inflamou na minha mente. Eu queria uma tatuagem? Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes. Com exceção de Alice, eu não conhecia nenhuma garota que tivesse tatuagens. E o único homem que eu conhecia com uma tatuagem era o meu avô, que tinha servido na Marinha quando era mais jovem e comemorou isso com uma âncora em seu antebraço. Minha avó odiava.

Mesmo que eu tivesse decidido que ter algo tatuado no meu corpo de forma permanente era o que eu queria, o que eu poderia suportar olhar para o resto da minha vida? E onde no meu corpo? Se eu fosse honesta, a única razão que eu estava mesmo pensando em uma tatuagem era o artista. Não havia nada que eu poderia possivelmente querer tatuado em qualquer lugar em mim. O que Jasper disse? Letras de Springsteen?

"Por que você tem letras de Springsteen em seu corpo?" Eu soltei, interrompendo a inspeção de Alice da sua pele.

Jasper sorriu e virou de costas para mim para que eu pudesse ver a tatuagem. Ela dizia, _"Eu tenho trabalhado muito duro, tentando deixar minhas mãos limpas."_ As letras estavam perfeitamente gravadas em sua pele, e era fácil ver que havia habilidade por trás delas. Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, mas realmente era uma forma de arte.

"A forma como eu vejo, você não consegue ter algo tatuado em seu corpo, a menos que isso signifique alguma coisa." Jasper disse e deu de ombros. "Eu sempre amei Springsteen, e eu gostei da ideia de um lembrete permanente do quanto eu trabalhei duro para chutar alguns hábitos desagradáveis no passado. Se eu me lembrar do meu trabalho duro, eu não jogarei tudo fora por um emoção rápida".

Eu assenti pensativamente. Fazia muito sentido. Eu mesma poderia usar alguns lembretes permanentes. Como talvez uma tatuagem de um par de jeans me lembrando para seguir a minha própria estrada na vida, em vez de uma que o GPS dos meus pais me diz para tomar. Meus olhos desviaram para o pedaço tatuado de céu que agora eu sabia que era chamado de Edward, e como se ele pudesse sentir o meu olhar nele, ele olhou para cima depois de dois segundos. Dica de sorriso torto e rubor.

Eu queria revirar meus olhos para mim mesma. Eu geralmente era muito boa com as pessoas - era algo que minha mãe tinha me ensinado muito cedo. Então, não havia nenhuma razão lógica para que eu não fosse simplesmente lá e dissesse 'olá' a uma pessoa que conseguiu captar minha atenção tão completamente. Deus sabia que isso não acontecia com frequência.

"Carpe diem." Eu murmurei para mim mesma. Como era isso para um lembrete? Eu tinha dado o primeiro passo para longe de Alice e Jasper, que estavam em seu próprio mundinho, quando eu congelei. Era isso. Meu lembrete. Antes que o pensamento inflamasse na minha mente totalmente, eu atravessei a sala e não parei até que eu estivesse bem na frente de Edward, o Tatuador Sexy... que parecia ainda mais sexy de perto. E tinha um piercing na sobrancelha, ao qual eu me encontrei estranhamente atraída. Ele se afastou do cara com quem estava falando e olhou para mim.

"E nós finalmente nos conhecemos." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Estive esperando por isso a noite toda".

"Ninguém o impediu de vir dizer olá." Eu apontei, incapaz de segurar o meu sorriso.

"Eu estava ocupado. Qual é a sua desculpa?"

"Eu estava ocupada também".

"É mesmo? Ocupada fazendo o quê, se você não se importa que eu pergunte?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo e cruzando os braços sobre o seu peito. "Porque eu tenho que dizer, cada vez que eu olhei, você não parecia tão ocupada".

"Eu acho que você olhou nas horas erradas então." Eu disse a ele, perguntando-me de onde todo esse atrevimento veio. Talvez fosse o álcool. Alice tinha servido deliciosas bebidas verdes para mim a noite toda, e eu não tinha ideia do que havia nelas.

"Eu acho que olhei." Ele reconheceu com um sorriso. "Eu sou Edward".

"Eu sei." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Jasper teceu seus elogios antes. Eu sou Isabella".

"Você não se parece com uma Isabella." Ele me disse, estudando-me com a sugestão de um sorriso em seus lábios. "Você parece mais como uma Bella".

Eu ri. "É mesmo?"

"Isso mesmo." Ele disse, assentindo.

Mordi meu lábio e sorri. Ninguém nunca tinha me chamado de Bella antes, exceto meu tio alcoólatra uma vez. Meu pai o tinha repreendido por me chamar de algo que soava como o nome de um cachorro. Mas a forma como saiu da língua de Edward fez coisas perigosas e deliciosas para o meu corpo. Ele poderia me chamar de qualquer coisa que quisesse.

"Então, o que uma garota tem que fazer para fazer uma tatuagem por aqui?" Perguntei calmamente, usando habilidades de atuação que eu não sabia que possuía. Eu não gostava de agulhas de qualquer tipo, mas minha mente estava tomada.

Suas sobrancelhas ergueram. "Você quer uma tatuagem?"

Eu assenti.

Ele encostou-se na parede. "Seria a sua primeira?"

"Sim." Nenhuma razão para elaborar, ele provavelmente já estava me julgando.

"Eu não vou insultá-la perguntando se você tem certeza." Ele disse, surpreendendo-me. "Você sabe o que quer? Eu tenho algumas fotos que você pode olhar".

"Eu sei o que eu quero." Eu respondi, sem me preocupar em esconder meu sorriso.

Edward piscou e sorriu. "Bem, então. Compartilhe com a classe".

"_Alis aquilae_. Em letras góticas." Eu disse. "É Latim. Eu posso escrever se voc-"

"Nas asas de uma águia." Ele interrompeu. "Livro de Isaías. Eu não me lembro o capítulo, mas ele diz algo sobre aqueles que esperam encontrar sua força renovada, sobem com asas como águias, correm sem ficar cansados, e andam sem ficar fracos. Estou certo?"

Eu assenti estupefata. Ele conhecia Latim _e _a Bíblia?

Ele sorriu, sem dúvida adivinhando meus pensamentos, e levantou sua camisa enquanto se virava. O que havia com os homens neste lugar, mostrando a pele a torto e a direito? Eu apreciei a vista, é claro - e que vista. Eu estava tão fascinada com a beleza da sua pele pálida que me levou um momento para perceber que eu precisava mover meu olhar para o norte. _"A liberdade está em ser ousado"_ estava escrito em letras cursivas entre as suas omoplatas. Reconheci como sendo de Robert Frost, o que não fez nada para me deixar menos curiosa.

"Eu tento viver por essas palavras, então eu entendo por que você quereria algo semelhante." Ele explicou e, infelizmente, voltou a abaixar sua camiseta. "Eu apenas prefiro Frost à Bíblia".

"Então, onde eu vou tatuá-la, Bella?" Ele perguntou, a versão abreviada mais uma vez rolando deliciosamente da sua língua.

Eu não tinha pensado tão longe. Na minha determinação para obter a minha própria marca na minha vida, depois de ter meus pais orquestrando quase tudo o que eu fazia, esse pequeno detalhe tinha deslizado da minha mente. Eu não tinha vergonha do que eu estava a ponto de fazer, mas eu também gostava da ideia de ser só para mim. Eu teria que fazer a mudança, não a tatuagem. Eu simplesmente gostei da ideia de ter um lembrete como Jasper tinha dito. Então, em algum lugar escondido da vista - a maior parte do tempo escondido da vista, de qualquer maneira. Senti o rubor nas minhas bochechas. Edward teria que ver aquele lugar escondido. Tocá-lo. Marcá-lo. De certa forma, não seria apenas a minha marca, mas também a dele, uma vez que ele faria a escrita.

"Bella?" Ele interrompeu meus pensamentos.

"Sim? Oh, hum. Eu não sei. No meu quadril, talvez?"

Ele riu e levantou as palmas das mãos. "Não me pergunte. A decisão é sua. Eu apenas faço o que você me pede".

Eu tinha uma longa lista de coisas que gostaria de pedir a ele para fazer, e nenhuma delas envolvia tatuagem. Pelo menos não tatuagem no meu corpo, mas no dele. Limpei minha garganta. "Do lado do meu quadril. Definitivamente".

O Edward sexy e paquerador se tornou profissional em um piscar de olhos. Era fascinante ver, realmente. Ele me fez perguntas sobre como exatamente eu queria a tatuagem, disse-me o que ele faria e algo sobre cuidados posteriores. No entanto, naquele momento eu só estava ouvindo sua voz, não as palavras reais. Eu poderia pesquisar no Google amanhã. Ele me fez deitar sobre a mesa do café, enquanto eu meditava sobre como eu não estava com medo da dor. A agulha e, possivelmente, a minha reação ao toque de Edward, sim. Mas não a dor. No entanto, eu provavelmente deveria ter perguntado a Alice o quanto seria ruim. Chorar seria embaraçoso.

Eu corei quando puxei minha saia para baixo para revelar meu quadril esquerdo. O rubor intensificou quando Edward gritou para alguém que veio para assistir como as pessoas tinham feito antes. Aparentemente, ele não queria mais uma plateia. Ele limpou minha pele com algo fresco e colocou um par de luvas de látex.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

Eu assenti. "Sim." Minha voz soou um pouco engraçada, mas eu não sabia se era culpa do homem com a agulha, ou a perspectiva da agulha encontrando a minha pele.

"Ok, apenas relaxe." Ele me disse.

Fácil para ele falar.

A primeira picada foi a pior. Eu tinha certeza que teria que cancelar a coisa toda, mas depois a dor se tornou maçante e totalmente gerenciável. E depois de um minuto a dor maçante foi ofuscada pela sensação da sua mão contra a minha pele. Senti uma sensação de queimação, embora ele estivesse usando luvas. Ele continuamente limpava o sangue, e enquanto material vermelho escorrendo de mim normalmente teria me assustado, eu estava muito ocupada sendo fascinada com a forma como a ponta da sua língua espiava pelo canto da sua boca para me importar.

Pouco antes de Edward terminar, Alice veio quicando, ainda com Jasper em sua coleira invisível.

"Oh meu Deus, Isabella! Você está fazendo uma tatuagem!" Ela gritou.

Eu ouvi Edward murmurar "não brinca", e tive que morder o interior da minha bochecha para não rir.

"Ah, você escreveu o meu nome errado, porém." Ela disse, rindo enquanto sentava no sofá e se inclinava para dar uma olhada. Jasper sentou ao lado dela e começou a conversar com Edward enquanto ele terminava. Eu me senti como uma refeição disposta sobre a mesa, enquanto os convidados para o jantar conversavam. Alice interrompeu e se apresentou para Edward, dizendo a ele que ela o procuraria na próxima vez em que quisesse fazer uma tatuagem. Ela então começou a contar para ele sobre todas as suas ideias do que ela gostaria de fazer. A garota tinha um monte de ideias de tatuagem. Uma incluía uma bicicleta e um tomate fatiado. Eu não acho que ninguém além dela entendia o significado dessa.

"Tudo bem, tudo feito." Edward anunciou, cortando o fluxo de ideias de Alice. Ele limpou a pequena tatuagem e esfregou alguma pomada nela antes de revesti-la como uma ferida. Ele riu da minha pergunta sobre o pagamento e repetiu o que eu tinha desligado anteriormente sobre cuidados posteriores.

"Use sabão simples sem fragrância ou corante para limpá-la, coloque um pouco de loção sem perfume nela para impedi-la de formar casquinha, e tenha cuidado para não batê-la, para que não fique toda desarrumada." Ele recitou.

"E mostre-a, _Chica_!" Alice ofereceu sua dica, fazendo todos nós rir.

Eu me sentei e ajeitei minhas roupas. Alice foi buscar algumas cervejas e depois desapareceu com Jasper a reboque. Se eu algum dia tivesse um cachorro, eu daria o nome dele de Jasper. Eu nunca tinha visto um cara que parecia tanto um cachorro - fiel, adorável, na coleira, e, ocasionalmente, babando. Edward e eu conversamos enquanto ele embalava suas coisas em uma bolsa. Ele era muito bom em me fazer rir com seus comentários sarcásticos sobre tudo e todos.

"Por que nós não vamos para a sua casa e nos conhecemos um pouco melhor?" As palavras foram minhas, mas eu fiquei tão surpresa quanto Edward claramente ficou que eu as tivesse dito. Eu ainda estava querendo saber como voltar atrás graciosamente quando ele agarrou minha mão, sorriu maliciosamente para mim e me arrastou pela casa até a porta da frente. Eu mal tive tempo de acenar para Alice, que sorriu para mim do colo de Jasper. Os pensamentos de recuar desapareceram da minha mente no segundo em que minha pele tocou a de Edward. Ficar de mãos dadas nunca tinha deixado o meu corpo em chamas antes.

Eu não era de nenhuma forma virgem. Eu tinha diligentemente namorado homens que meus pais tinham considerado aptos para mim, e eu tinha permitido dois deles na minha cama. Meu relacionamento com Emmett tinha sido divertido - talvez muito divertido, já que ele não tinha sido orientado para a profissão, como meu pai teria preferido. Royce foi o meu segundo namorado sério, mas ele esteve um pouco ocupado demais com outras mulheres. Mas o que eu tinha experimentado com Emmett e Royce não tinha de modo algum me preparado para o que estava na loja com Edward. Ele despertou meu corpo pela primeira vez, pura e simples.

Eu mal tive tempo de sentir o ar fresco da noite antes dos beijos de Edward me aquecerem como se eu estivesse pegando fogo. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu parar um táxi, e o delicioso assalto da sua boca continuou no banco de trás. E eu não era inocente enquanto fazia o meu quinhão de atacar. Suas mãos me tocavam como se ele conhecesse meu corpo, e a textura da sua pele era perfeita sob meus dedos. Não foi até que tínhamos deixado o táxi na frente do seu prédio que eu percebi que o taxista tinha acabado de me ouvir gemer. Tinha me visto tocar Edward. Tinha visto Edward me tocar. Eu me senti suja por dois segundos. Então eu fui puxada para dentro, onde nós conseguimos tropeçar nas escadas. Eu felizmente pousei no meu quadril direito. Rindo em um delicioso beijo, eu desmaiei um pouco quando ele embalou minha cabeça em uma tentativa semi- tardia para salvá-la de bater nas escadas.

"O que diabos você está fazendo comigo?" Ele murmurou contra a minha pele quando me pegou e praticamente me levou para a porta. Ele rapidamente abriu a porta e eu deslizei pelo corpo duro para ficar no chão. Eu não olhei para a forma como seu apartamento era decorado, para o seu mobiliário, ou se ele estava arrumado ou desleixado. Havia uma intensidade sobre ele que fez o meu olhar permanecer trancado nele. Quando ele me tocou, tropeçando pelo apartamento enquanto as roupas começaram a desaparecer, todo o resto deixou de existir.

Edward olhou para mim por um momento uma vez que a última peça de roupa tinha deixado o meu corpo. Eu me alegrei com o fato de que ele pareceu gostar do que viu, e quando o olhar em seus olhos só intensificou quando ele viu o pequeno curativo que tinha colocado sobre a minha tatuagem, eu sabia que eu também tinha um lembrete permanente dele.

Ele era glorioso. Uma parte de mim queria tomar o tempo para explorar a tinta em seu corpo, mas a minha parte dominante tinha outros planos. Ele fechou a distância entre nós e colocou uma mão no meu quadril e a outra na parte inferior das minhas costas. Ele se inclinou para me beijar, e eu dei as boas-vindas a isso. Era como se estivéssemos no olho da tempestade, não tão frenéticos como tínhamos sido antes, mas tudo ainda aquecido e intenso. Ele puxou meu lábio em sua boca com os dentes enquanto nos levava para trás em direção à cama. Eu não pude deixar de gemer.

Então, de repente, nós tropeçamos de novo e eu fiquei presa à cama. Na queda, seus dentes arranharam meu lábio inferior e eu deixei escapar um grito. Edward se afastou e olhou para mim.

"Merda! Você está sangrando. Eu sinto muito. Maldição. Eu vou pegar um pano p-"

O olho da tempestade passou e eu o puxei de volta para baixo quando ele tentou se levantar. Nem sequer doeu, e eu conseguia pensar em um monte de coisas que eu queria mais do que um pano. Principalmente o homem lindo acima de mim. Felizmente, ele não era apenas lindo, mas também inteligente, porque ele entendeu o recado e me beijou novamente. Ele tinha um gosto divino, mas seus lábios não eram suficientes. Empurrando-o de costas totalmente na cama, eu montei nele e adorei seu corpo com a minha boca. Parecia como a única coisa digna de um corpo incrível. Ele estava duro debaixo de mim, e suas mãos estavam deliciosamente aventureiras. Eu mordisquei sua garganta e até mordi seu mamilo, fazendo-o arquear para fora da cama. Não foi vingança por quando ele mordeu meu lábio, eu simplesmente não podia evitar. Ele me fez parar de pensar e apenas sentir.

Exatamente quando eu estava me preparando para morder seu outro mamilo, já que ele parecia apreciar isso, eu fui virada, percebendo rapidamente que aqueles que afirmavam que a vingança era uma cadela estavam errados. A vingança era divina. E Edward tinha uma língua mágica que foi muito profundo e me fez emitir sons que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, quanto mais produzido. Ele até me fez gritar quando a língua mágica me empurrou sobre a borda, deixando-me mole, estupidamente feliz e querendo muito mais dele do que apenas sua língua.

Aparentemente, ele não era o único que estava um pouco fora disso, porque ele perdeu completamente a primeira vez que tentou entrar em mim. Eu cobri minhas risadinhas com um assobio, e o adorável homem realmente se desculpou. Se eu já não estivesse mole, eu teria derretido.

A segunda vez foi muito melhor, e meus olhos rolaram para o fundo da minha cabeça com a sensação dele dentro de mim. _Doce misericórdia..._ seu rosto descansou na curva do meu pescoço e ele chupou a pele ali enquanto empurrava para dentro de mim forte e rápido. Eu teci meus dedos em seu cabelo e desisti de tentar segurar meus gemidos embaraçosos e altos.

Ele diminuiu o ritmo, o que era uma coisa boa, porque a sensação dele... _merda_. Eu podia senti-lo – todo ele. Nada entre nós, nem mesmo um preservativo. _Oh, merda!_ Eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro, mas isso só o fez aumentar o ritmo novamente. O que uma garota faria? Eu bati nele.

"Edward." Eu gritei. "Camisinha".

Ele voou para fora da cama, parecendo como se tivesse acabado de ver um monstro. Ele desembarcou comicamente em sua bunda, e eu segurei minhas risadas até que ele começou a esfregá-la. Por um momento, parecia que ele não sabia se ria ou chorava, mas depois ele sorriu. O homem estava me dando sérias chicotadas, indo de lindo para adorável em um piscar de olhos, e eu não sabia que parte dele eu gostava mais.

Ele sabia como lidar com um preservativo, no entanto, porque não demorou vários segundos para encontrar um e colocá-lo. Eu ri novamente quando ele com muito entusiasmo quase pulou na cama e caiu em cima de mim. Ele literalmente me tirou o fôlego. De novo e de novo e de novo...

Cada uma das minhas terminações nervosas o sentia. Por dentro e por fora. Eu entrei em sobrecarga sensorial quando ele estendeu a mão entre nós, nenhuma vez vacilando do seu ritmo, e acelerou meu orgasmo, catapultando-me sobre a borda novamente com um grito alto. Seus dentes estavam no meu mamilo e eu ainda tremia quando ele gozou com força. Eu o ouvi, mas eu não o entendia. Eu o senti, mas não tinha forças para levantar os braços para abraçá-lo quando ele caiu em cima de mim, pele suada encontrando pele suada.

Ele oficialmente me estragou para a vida.

Edward tinha mais força do que eu. Ele finalmente rolou de cima de mim e colocou os braços em volta de mim e, antes que eu pudesse começar a considerar se eu passava a noite ou não, eu adormeci me sentindo mais contente do que eu provavelmente já estive.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça. A luz brilhante da manhã irritou meus olhos quando eu os abri, e levou alguns segundos para perceber por que minhas cortinas não estavam fechadas como costumam estar. Eu não estava em minha própria casa. Segurando o lençol em torno de mim, eu me sentei na cama, tarde demais considerando o que tais movimentos bruscos poderiam fazer para o outro ocupante da cama. _Espere. Outro ocupante da cama?_ Virei minha cabeça bruscamente, estremecendo um pouco com a dor que isso trouxe para o interior do meu crânio. Meus olhos se estabeleceram em um glorioso espécime de homem dormindo, e minhas bochechas aqueceram quando as lembranças da noite passada agrediram minha mente. Edward era diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu já conheci, e mesmo dormindo, eu senti o poder que ele tinha sobre o meu corpo.

_Doce misericórdia..._

Eu suprimi o desejo de gemer. Não é que eu me arrependesse de ontem à noite, nem um pouco, na verdade, já que eu tive, sem dúvida, o melhor sexo do mundo, mas eu não tinha ideia de como lidar com a manhã seguinte. O que eu deveria dizer? E se o que quer que eu devesse dizer demorasse mais do que 15 minutos, eu estaria atrasada e não teria tempo para chegar em casa para tomar banho e me trocar antes de ir para o meu brunch semanal com a minha mãe e avó. E aparecer no brunch desse jeito não seria nada bom. Minha coragem tinha sido usada na noite passada, e com nada restando, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ficar e nenhuma maneira que eu poderia encarar Edward.

Com cuidado, tentando não acordá-lo, eu deslizei para fora da cama, tropeçando um pouco quando pisei em um dos seus sapatos. Minhas roupas estavam espalhados por todo o quarto e eu apressadamente me vesti depois de encontrar todas elas. Lutei um pouco com as minhas botas, mas finalmente consegui fechar o zíper. Mais uma vez verificando para ter certeza de que Edward ainda estava dormindo, eu rastejei para fora do quarto e respirei fundo quando eu tinha conseguido fechar a porta sem fazer barulho.

Peguei o elevador até o andar principal e rapidamente caminhei para fora. O bairro não era familiar para mim, mas eu me lembraria dele com carinho. Pelo menos se eu pudesse evitar fazer contato visual com alguém que pudesse me confundir com uma prostituta. Só Deus sabia como estava o meu cabelo e qualquer maquiagem que eu ainda tinha. Eu não vi nada que eu reconheci, então comecei a caminhar na esperança de ser capaz de acenar para um táxi. Eu precisava de um endereço, se eu tivesse que ligar para um, e eu não conseguia detectar eventuais nomes das ruas.

Embora eu tenha decidido, eu não fui capaz de esquecer Edward no táxi para casa. Cada pensamento era de como era a sensação dos seus lábios contra os meus, a sensação das suas mãos contra a minha pele, e como ele me fez sentir coisas que eu nem sabia que existiam. Minha rebelião tinha sido muito diferente do que eu esperava, e apesar de ontem à noite ter sido além de incrível, eu estava indecisa sobre se isso era ou não uma coisa boa. Pelo menos antes eu não sabia o que estava perdendo. Agora eu sabia. E um lembrete disso tinha sido tatuado em minha pele pelo próprio Edward.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem, Edward tatuado e tatuador... quem resiste? E será que Bella simplesmente "desapareceu" da vida dele?_

_Semana que vem eu postarei o outro capítulo dessa fic para vc's saberem._

_Não esqueçam de comentar!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Aqui vem ela agora

**Parte 2**

**Edward**

**Aqui vem ela agora**

Brilho puxou-me de um sono profundo e me cegou quando abri meus olhos. Estendi meus braços sobre a minha cabeça e bocejei, fechando minhas pálpebras mais uma vez. Não demorou muito para eu me lembrar que eu tinha esquecido de fechar as cortinas ontem à noite.

_Mmmm, ontem à noite._

Lembrei-me com perfeita clareza por que eu tinha esquecido dessa tarefa particular. Na festa de Jasper, eu conheci a mulher mais intrigante do mundo.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

Ela estava do outro lado da sala, observando enquanto eu tatuava alguns perdedores que pagavam em cerveja e maconha. Normalmente, eu era legítimo e fazia o meu trabalho no estúdio no qual eu trabalhava, mas fazer tatuagens em uma festa era uma boa maneira de angariar negócios. As pessoas veriam o que eu tinha para oferecer, e então talvez eles fossem no Flames e pagassem a moeda usual pela minha arte. Da maneira que eu via, era ganhar-ganhar.

Aquela beleza de pé contra a parede – porra – ela era o culminar de todos os sonhos que eu tinha. Seu cabelo era dessa cor mogno escuro que caía até o meio das costas. Eu poderia imaginar segurá-lo enquanto batia nela por trás. Olhos da cor de café e pecado eram fixados em um rosto em forma de coração que era totalmente equipado com lábios carnudos cor de rosa – lábios que se mantinham deslizando entre seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Um conjunto de lábios que seria suave contra os meus próprios, ou ficaria incrível em volta do meu pau. Ela tinha um corpo pelo qual morrer, todas as curvas, seios grandes e quadris perfeitos para segurar. A garota era menor do que eu normalmente gosto, mas era algo que eu estava disposto a ignorar. Deitá-la com o rosto para baixo sobre uma mesa cuidaria do problema de altura se eu quisesse fodê-la por trás. Eu era um tipo de cara de igualdade de oportunidades.

Alguém me distraiu, puxando minha atenção da garota do outro lado da sala. Não era nada importante, apenas negócios. Tentei parecer interessado, mas o que eu realmente queria fazer era dar um soco nele. Ele tinha interrompido a minha encarada, e isso não foi legal.

Então, de repente, ela estava ao meu lado. Eu me virei para ela, ignorando o cara. Ele não estava falando sério sobre fazer uma tatuagem, de qualquer maneira, em vez disso querendo perder meu tempo. Ela era mais linda de perto, e eu queria tomá-la ali mesmo. Eu não queria assustá-la, porém, então eu mantive meus pensamentos para mim mesmo.

Eu flertei e me apresentei. Quando ela falou, sua voz enviou um arrepio na minha espinha. A garota tinha essa coisa sexy de cantora acontecendo, e era um tom de mulher - não o murmúrio infantil das garotas com quem eu normalmente transava, o que me fazia querer enfiar meu pau em suas bocas apenas para calá-las. Ela disse que seu nome era Isabella, mas eu achei que ela parecia mais uma Bella e disse isso a ela. Bella era o nome perfeito para uma garota perfeita.

Então ela me perguntou sobre tatuagens, despertando minha curiosidade. A conversa virou e, de alguma forma, eu acabei tatuando seu quadril. As palavras que ela escolheu para adornar sua pele eram perfeitas. Dizia muito sobre quem ela era, e eu não pude deixar de admirá-la. Lembrei-me da minha própria rebelião e, aos 26 anos, eu ainda sentia que era a melhor decisão que eu já tinha feito. Eu até mostrei a ela a minha própria homenagem à rebelião, na forma de uma citação de Robert Frost nas minhas costas. Era uma representação de tudo o que eu acreditava e o lema pelo qual eu vivia minha vida.

Eu a peguei me verificando quando levantei minha camisa, mas não me importei. Eu queria essa garota, e se ela me achava atraente, isso só me beneficiaria. Fiz um gesto para que ela deitasse na mesa e puxasse sua saia para baixo. _Porra, eu terei que fazer isso com uma ereção, e isso não será confortável._

A tatuagem não demorou muito tempo, mas eu tive que suportar sua amiga quando ela veio para inspecionar. Ela disse que seu nome era Alice, mas ela me fez lembrar de um elfo, ou algum duende da floresta. Ela tinha cabelo preto que arrepiava para todo o lugar. Eu achei que ela parecia que tinha enfiado o dedo em uma tomada, mas ela se levava como se fosse o pedaço mais quente de bunda no lugar. Eu tive que segurar uma risada, porque enquanto eu achava que ela era mais adequada para um desenho animado da Disney, Jazz estava pendurado em cima dela. Não transar por um tempo deve ter afetado seu cérebro, mas, tanto faz. Cursos diferentes para pessoas diferentes, eu acho.

Assim que terminamos, fizemos conversa fiada, mantivemos a conversa sobre a superfície aderindo a temas seguros. Eu a peguei rindo um par de vezes, e cada vez eu ficava encantado com o fato de que era real, não essas falsas risadas que garotas usam. Não, Bella jogava sua cabeça para trás e ria alto, e seu corpo tremia com ela. A garota era genuína, e eu estava ferrado. Ela havia feito, sem saber, o que a maioria das garotas tentava o seu melhor para fazer – ela tinha toda a minha atenção.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

Nós estávamos todos um sobre o outro no táxi para casa, dando ao motorista um show. Eu acabei dando ao cara uma gorjeta maior do que de costume, porque eu não queria esperar pelo troco. Depois que saímos, nós atravessamos a rua para o meu prédio. Eu não queria tirar minha boca da dela, mas era meio necessário para abrir a porta. Uma vez lá dentro, nós tropeçamos pelas escadas enquanto ainda nos semi-atacávamos. Minhas mãos e boca não conseguiam o suficiente dela, e quando eu estava pronto para simplesmente tomá-la no corredor, nós chegamos à minha porta da frente. Alguns segundos se atrapalhando com a fechadura foi o suficiente para nos conceder entrada na minha humilde morada. Não era muito, mas eu não estava preocupado com as roupas que podiam estar espalhadas por todo o lugar, ou os pratos na pia. Pela primeira vez em anos, eu estava prestes a conseguir molhar meu pau em uma mulher que eu achei intrigante, e nada me pararia.

Nossas roupas foram arremessadas ao redor da sala, no corredor, e deixadas de lado no meu quarto. Quando seu corpo nu foi finalmente revelado, eu juro que ouvi um coro de anjos cantando. Ela era perfeita, mais do que eu tinha imaginado na festa.

Eu andei até ela e coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris, puxando-a para perto do meu próprio corpo nu. Eu me inclinei para beijá-la quando ela inclinou a cabeça para cima. Puxando seu lábio em minha boca com os meus dentes, eu comecei a andar para trás em direção à cama. Seus gemidos de prazer estavam me deixando louco, e porque eu estava prestando atenção a ela e não para onde estávamos indo, eu escorreguei em alguma coisa, fazendo-nos cair na cama. Ela soltou um grito, e quando eu olhei para o seu rosto, notei uma pequena quantidade de sangue em seu lábio inferior. Mortificado, eu pedi desculpas e levantei para buscar-lhe um pano. Ela não estava tendo isso, em vez disso, ela me empurrou de volta para baixo. O olhar em seus olhos me disse que o corte não foi um grande negócio, então eu a beijei novamente.

Eu tentei ser cuidadoso com a lesão que tinha causado, mas foi inútil. Ela estava em chamas, e apesar dos seus gemidos, ela continuou lambendo e chupando minha carne. Deitando de costas, eu decidi dar a ela carta branca do meu corpo. Deus, sua boca, dentes, língua e mãos eram muito bons na minha pele. Ninguém nunca prestou tanta atenção em mim – eu era geralmente aquele a fazer a lambida, chupada e - _Oh, filho da puta _- a mordida. Seus dentes pressionaram em meu mamilo esquerdo, fazendo-me quase arquear para fora da cama. Bella realmente sabia o que estava fazendo, e ela me tocava como um instrumento.

Quando chegou a minha vez, dei-lhe o mesmo tratamento sensual. Ela soltou os ruídos mais sexy que eu já tinha ouvido enquanto eu girava minha língua ao redor da seu aréola, pelo seu estômago, e, em seguida, para a Terra Prometida. A primeira coisa que notei quando fiz contato com sua pequena protuberância rosa era que ela era a garota mais limpa que eu já provei. Não havia nenhum sabor excessivamente picante, apenas um pouco de sabor almiscarado que era tudo dela. Seus gemidos e suspiros quebraram meu pensamento, fazendo-me dar tudo de mim. Não querendo soar pretensioso, mas eu possuía aquela boceta. Ela gozou com um grito, trancando as pernas ao redor da minha cabeça e seu gozo escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Eu estava embriagado da minha vitória quando tentei entrar. Digo tentei porque eu perdi na primeira tentativa. Ela assobiu, eu pedi desculpas, e fui para uma segunda vez. Foi um sucesso, e eu bati em seu buraco apertado, apreciando a sensação. Coloquei minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, chupando a pele para conter meus gemidos de prazer. Cristo, se eu não fizesse algo para me distrair, eu me envergonharia por ser um idiota de duas estocadas. Eu diminuí meu ritmo, e ela colocou a mão no meu ombro. Achando que ela queria mais forte, ou mais rápido, eu comecei a aumentar os golpes. No entanto, não era isso que ela queria. Ela me deu um tapa e me disse que eu tinha esquecido de colocar um preservativo.

_Oh, puta merda._

_Eu nunca esqueço o preservativo. Nunca._

Era uma regra que eu tinha feito para mim quando comecei a foder. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pegaria alguma fodida doença que faria meu pau cair. Eu era muito parcial para enfiar meu pau nas senhoras, então eu sempre tinha a certeza de me proteger. Inferno, eu nem sequer deixei isso deslizar com – bem, com a cadela da minha ex. Se eu tivesse ido sem proteção com alguém, teria sido com aquela boceta, já que eu pensei que estava apaixonado por ela.

Percebendo meu erro épico, eu voei para fora da cama e pousei em minha bunda. Essa merda dói, e eu sabia que teria um hematoma de manhã. Bella riu da minha tentativa frustrada para sair do colchão, e eu sorri, deixando de lado. Se fazer papel de idiota a mantinha interessada em me foder, quem era eu para negar-lhe esse prazer?

Eu fiz o trabalho rápido do preservativo e me joguei de volta na cama. Não foi a melhor ideia que eu já tive, porque ela soltou um 'oomph' quando aterrissei nela. Eu não podia esperar para voltar para dentro dela, porque ela era muito boa envolvida ao redor do meu pau.

_Tudo bem, eu estava fodidamente com tesão e impaciente. Fodidamente me processe._

Nós estávamos juntos novamente em um piscar de olhos, e a sensação era incrível. Estendi minha mão e comecei a brincar com o seu clitóris, rezando para qualquer divindade que existia para que ela gozasse já, porque eu estava prestes a me perder. Parar só tinha tornado a minha situação pior, e eu podia sentir meu orgasmo se aproximando.

Inclinei-me um pouco, tomando seu mamilo entre meus dentes e o puxando enquanto eu circulava sua protuberância. Uma, duas, três – demorou mais quatro passadas e então ela apertou em torno do meu pau fortemente, ordenhando-me de tudo o que eu tinha. Eu explodi, balançando com a força do prazer correndo por mim. Quando terminei, eu caí em cima dela em um monte suado. Eu estava exausto, fodidamente satisfeito e totalmente encantado com esta garota. Eu tinha acabado de ter o melhor orgasmo da minha vida, e foi tudo graças a ela. Nós ficamos deitados nos braços um do outro e adormecemos.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

Suspirei, sabendo que eu tinha ficado deitado lá por muito tempo. Era hora de levantar e agradecer esta bela mulher pela sua atuação espetacular, fazendo seu café da manhã. Abri os olhos e virei em direção a ela para lhe dar um beijo de bom dia. No entanto, quando olhei do outro lado da cama, Bella tinha ido embora.

Confuso, eu comecei a digitalizar o quarto e procurar pistas sobre onde a beleza poderia ter ido. Não vendo as roupas dela, eu decidi levantar e ver se talvez ela estava na cozinha. _Isso seria apenas a minha sorte. A primeira vez que eu tenho a noção de fazer um café da manhã para uma mulher na cama, ela me bate nisso._ Balancei minha cabeça em diversão e, em seguida, arrastei-me para fora da cama. Minha boxer estava ao lado da cama, onde eu a tinha jogado na noite anterior, então eu a coloquei e me dirigi para a cozinha.

A sala estava vazia quando entrei, e minha confusão cresceu dez vezes. Estava começando a ficar ridículo - onde diabos estava Bella? Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e fui verificar o único outro cômodo no apartamento, que era o banheiro.

Encontrando-o vazio também, as peças começaram a se encaixar, e isso me bateu como um caminhão Mack. Eu - Edward-não-está-lá-de-manhã-Masen – tinha me tornado vítima de uma foda e fuga. O universo tinha decidido exigir sua vingança, fazendo a única mulher ao redor de quem eu realmente queria estar de manhã desaparecer sem um adeus. Naquele momento, eu odiei o Karma e desejei que ele mostrasse sua cara feia para que eu pudesse chutar sua bunda.

Já que os meus planos tinham sido atirados para o inferno, decidi fazer algo para eu comer. Caminhei até a cozinha e peguei uma caixa de Lucky Charms de cima da geladeira, abri a porta e tirei o suco de laranja e, em seguida, peguei um copo e uma tigela do armário superior em cima da pia. Uma vez que eu tinha tudo, eu os coloquei na mesa e comecei a montar o meu café da manhã. Estendi a mão por trás de mim, pegando uma colher da gaveta. Quando dei uma mordida na bondade seca de marshmallow, tentei descobrir onde as coisas deram errado.

A noite - apesar de alguns percalços - tinha sido incrível, e eu tinha certeza de que Bella concordava também. O jeito que ela se aconchegou em mim quando nós adormecemos me fez pensar que ela realmente estava interessada em mim, e não apenas no sexo. No entanto, ela foi embora sem deixar um bilhete, nem nada. Mulheres fodidas - cada maldita delas era um mistério para mim, e eu não perderia minha manhã pensando nela.

Depois que terminei de comer, coloquei meus pratos na pia e decidi verificar meu celular. Eu estava à espera de uma ligação de volta de algumas pessoas muito importantes. Pessoas que poderiam mudar minha vida e me dar a chance de usar meu talento para a música como um show de tempo integral, deixando-me sair do negócio de tatuagem. Não me interpretem mal, eu amava tatuar as pessoas, mas lidar com as putas desesperadas que queriam que eu tatuasse fadas em seus seios, ou uma flor em sua coxa para que eu desse uma espiada, estava ficando velho. Eu não era tão desesperado por boceta que eu realmente foderia uma delas na loja. Essa merda não era profissional, ou algo que eu quisesse fazer. No momento que eu começasse a fazer isso, eu nunca teria essas cadelas fora do meu pau.

Minhas calças estavam penduradas para fora da extremidade do sofá. _Maldição, nós estávamos muito selvagens ontem à noite._ Balancei minha cabeça para clarear meus pensamentos. Ela foi aquela a ir embora, não eu. Eu precisava superar meu orgulho ferido e focar. Verifiquei minhas mensagens e notei que minha mãe tinha ligado. _Oh, este dia simplesmente está ficando cada vez melhor e melhor,_ eu pensei. _Para que diabos ela está me ligando?_ Decidindo acabar com isso, eu apertei o botão enviar e ouvi a mensagem.

_Edward, querido, estou ligando para lembrá-lo do baile esta noite. Você prometeu que viria, e eu acho que você teria um grande momento. Alguns dos colegas do seu pai estarão presentes, e eu simplesmente sei que você se daria bem com uma das filhas deles-_

Desliguei o telefone, olhando para ele com nojo. Deixe para a minha mãe tentar me estabelecer com alguma vagabunda debutante, ou, como eu gosto de chamá-las – Vagatantes. Garotas que corriam no mesmo círculo que meus pais eram todas iguais. Elas queriam um marido rico e bem-sucedido para cuidar delas, para que elas pudessem ir para suas festas de jardim no clube de campo, e foder o menino da piscina quando o vencedor estivesse ausente em viagem de negócios. Eu me revoltei e deixei essa porra de mundo há muito tempo, e eu não voltaria. Eu amava minha mãe, Deus sabia que a única razão pela qual eu entretinha a ideia de ir a um desses show de horrores era por causa dela, mas nem mesmo ela poderia me fazer cair nas garras das vagatantes. Estremeci e coloquei meu telefone em cima da mesa.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

Puxei meu colarinho da camisa enquanto eu ficava no canto observando as festividades diante de mim. Era a mesma cena de sempre. Um bando de idiotas pretensiosos tagarelando para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir sobre seu negócio importante, família perfeita, quanto dinheiro eles tinham, e outras coisas que não significavam nada para mim. Era triste, realmente, saber que por trás de todo o seu ar quente, eles eram apenas sanguessugas sugadores de alma.

E... por falar em sanguessugas, a maior que eu já conheci acabara de entrar pela porta. Gianna Richards, minha ex, entrou no salão de braço dado com seu novo marido. Eu nunca poderia estar mais grato que ela mostrou suas verdadeiras cores antes de eu estar preso com ela. Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que meus olhos se abriram, quando eu percebi que o mundo em que eu vivia não era uma utopia perfeita, mas uma porra de prisão.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

**(Cinco anos atrás)**

_Eu encontraria minha noiva, Gianna, para o almoço. Nós dois estivemos ocupados com a faculdade e compromissos familiares, portanto, qualquer tempo restante para nós era inexistente. De alguma forma, eu a tinha persuadido para tirar algum tempo das suas obrigações e me ver. Eu esperava que, depois de termos comido, pudéssemos ter uma reunião mais privada no meu apartamento._

_O almoço foi preenchido com uma conversa educada centrada em nossas aulas, sua mãe e pai, e o casamento. _Deus, a porra do casamento. _Toda vez que eu estava com ela era preenchida com amostras de cores, convites, listas de alimentos, e outras merdas sobre as quais eu não me importava. Quero dizer, Cristo, não importava para mim o que aconteceria, desde que ela dissesse "sim" e nós pudéssemos passar um par de meses fodendo os cérebros um do outro._

_Por algum milagre, eu consegui que ela concordasse com algum tempo a sós. Meu pau estava pulando de alegria enquanto fizemos o nosso caminho para o meu apartamento. Fazia semanas desde que eu tinha transado, e eu estava pronto. Um homem só pode se masturbar durante certo tempo antes que enlouqueça._

_Começamos a nos beijar assim que a porta se fechou, e eu comecei a andar para trás para o quarto. _Porra, eu precisava dessa mulher. _Ela era tudo - o pedigree certo, amava meus pais, e era uma aberração por trás de portas fechadas. Gianna me empurrou na cama e desabotoou minha calça jeans. Ela lambeu seus lábios quando minha ereção espiou para dizer "oi", abaixando sua boca nele e lambendo a cabeça que ainda estava confinada em minha boxer. Eu gemi, jogando minha cabeça para trás no colchão._

_"Eu não posso esperar para me casar com você. Minhas amigas estão todas com inveja que eu serei a esposa de um médico. Apenas pense, nós seremos convidados para todos os melhores bailes de caridade e beneficentes quando você terminar sua residência e se tornar um cirurgião de renome mundial." Ela disse, enquanto se arrastava pelo meu torso e reivindicava minha boca em um beijo duro. Eu me afastei e fiquei chocado por um momento._

_"Babe, eu estive pensando. Você sabe aquele clube onde eu toco nos finais de semana com os caras?" Eu perguntei._

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça._

_"Bem, eu acho que a banda tem uma chance real de ir a algum lugar. Eu decidi que, em vez de me tornar um médico, eu poderia passar mais tempo em minha música e talvez ter um emprego de tempo parcial em um estúdio de tatuagem, ou algo assim. Você sabe que eu sempre fui muito bom em desenho e..." Eu disse, parando quando peguei o olhar em seu rosto. Gianna, a dama empertigada e apropriada, pairava sobre mim com uma cara que queria dizer uma coisa - minha garota estava irritada e eu estava prestes a perder minhas bolas._

_Ela levantou e começou a andar de um lado a outro na frente da cama, bufando a cada poucos segundos. Eu observei, perguntando-me o que estava errado. Gianna sempre me disse que me amava e só queria que eu fosse feliz. Seu comportamento me confundia, e eu me sentei. Quando ela me viu levantar, ela se virou para mim e me lançou um olhar gelado._

_"Sério, Edward? Você vai explodir tudo pelo que nós trabalhamos tão duro só para que você possa bancar a estrela do rock? Não, eu não o deixarei fazer isso. Eu tolerei sua pequena ideia da banda porque achei que, uma vez que você tirasse isso do seu sistema e fosse para a faculdade de medicina, você cresceria e seria o homem responsável que se espera de você." Gianna estalou._

_Meus olhos arregalaram e minha boca escancarou. Quem diabos era essa garota? A garota que eu sabia que ficaria feliz porque eu estava perseguindo meu sonho, não gritando para eu vender minha alma para me tornar como todos que nós conhecíamos._

_"Além disso, eu nunca seria capaz de mostrar meu rosto em uma sociedade civilizada novamente se você fizesse isso. Você pode imaginar o que as pessoas diriam?" Ela provocou._

_Claramente, eu não conhecia Gianna. Esta não era a mesma garota que, quando estávamos na escola, sentou-se comigo quando ficamos presos em mais um baile, rindo sobre como as pessoas ao nosso redor eram superficiais. Não, ela era exatamente como qualquer outra garota em nosso círculo - uma boneca de plástico fingindo ser humana, que era desprovida de sentimento e empatia._

_"Honestamente, Gianna, eu não poderia dar a mínima para o que as pessoas pensam, e eu estou tendo dificuldade em entender por que você daria. O que aconteceu com fazer o que nos fazia feliz? Hein?" Eu exigi quando me levantei._

_Ela me olhou com pena. "Edward." Ela declarou em um tom condescendente. "É hora de crescer, baby"._

_Meus punhos cerraram ao meu lado, querendo socar alguma coisa. Eu não podia acreditar que, depois de tudo, eu consegui uma debutante fresca. Claro, ela tinha classe, mas eu achei que ela estava acima da besteira com a qual nossos pais tentaram nos alimentar. Ela ficou ali com as mãos nos quadris e, silenciosamente, exigiu a minha cooperação. Bem, ela estava prestes a receber o choque da sua vida._

_"Gianna, eu não mudarei de ideia. Eu não quero ser um médico, e eu só fui para a pré-Medicina para tirar meu pai das minhas costas. Foi apenas uma maneira de fazê-lo pagar a faculdade. Eu nunca tive a intenção de seguir adiante"._

_Seus olhos se estreitaram, e suas narinas inflaram._

_"Bem, se é assim que você se sente, o noivado está cancelado. Eu não me casarei com um homem que não tem ambição." Ela disse em um tom frio._

_"Baby, por favor, vamos conversar sobre isso." Eu implorei._

_Seus lábios se curvaram em desgosto e ela puxou o anel de noivado do seu dedo. Meu coração parecia que foi arrancado do meu peito quando ela o jogou em mim e, em seguida, irrompeu do quarto. Eu podia ouvir a porta bater enquanto olhava para o anel deitado no tapete._

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

Não demorou tanto tempo quanto eu esperava para tirar a cadela do meu sistema. Eu fodi um monte de garotas nos primeiros meses depois do nosso rompimento. Eu admito - eu era frio com essas garotas. Elas não mereciam a minha ira, mas não era como se eu pudesse atirá-la naquela que justificava isso. Três meses depois que nos separamos, ela conheceu o idiota com quem estava atualmente casada, recebendo o seu desejo e casando com um cirurgião que pudesse mostrar.

Gianna chamou minha atenção e me deu um sorriso de satisfação, apertando o bíceps do dito idiota. Eu retornei o gesto coçando a ponta do meu nariz com o dedo do meio, silenciosamente dizendo-lhe para se foder. Ela me lançou um olhar indignado e voltou-se para as pessoas com quem seu marido estava falando. Eu ri para mim mesmo e fiquei satisfeito com a reação dela. Eu gostava de deixá-la irritada quando eu a via nessas funções. Isso era uma grande diversão.

Eu ri e esquadrinhei o ambiente pelos meus pais, sentindo que provavelmente era hora de começar a ser social. Como filho de Edward Sr. e Elizabeth Masen, havia certas obrigações das quais eu não podia escapar. Uma delas era fingir ser uma família bem unida para as pessoas de plástico. Era importante para a minha mãe, e como ela tinha ficado ao meu lado depois que recusei a faculdade de medicina, eu tinha que fazê-la feliz. Em minha segunda passagem pelo salão, eu os vi no lado esquerdo conversando com um homem e uma mulher. Tomei uma respiração profunda e então fiz o meu caminho para eles. Quanto mais cedo eu tirasse a conversa fiada do caminho, mais cedo eu poderia ir embora.

Enquanto caminhava em direção aos meus pais, eu ajustei o smoking e gravata borboleta. Vestir aquelas coisas fodidas era pura tortura, mas era o uniforme exigido. Um bônus, para a minha mãe, era que ele cobria as tatuagens. Eu também tive que tirar o piercing na minha sobrancelha e arrumar meu cabelo para ficar com o olhar idiota. Ninguém no evento adivinharia o que eu estava cobrindo porque, para eles, eu parecia um membro do clube e fazia o papel também.

Quando cheguei à minha mãe e meu pai, eles apresentaram o casal em pé com eles como Sr. e Sra. Swan. Eu apertei a mão dele e beijei a dela, tentando descobrir por que eles pareciam tão familiares. Eu sabia que nunca os tinha conhecido antes, mas havia algo sobre esse casal em particular que estava me incomodando.

Eu me empenhei em uma pequena conversa – tomando cuidado de deixar de fora a minha profissão. Era uma regra que meu pai tinha quando eu participava. Ele não seria constrangido pelo seu filho vagabundo, e eu estava bem com isso. Eu estava vivendo minha vida do jeito que eu queria, e eu estava feliz. Seu prejuízo não me derrubaria.

Enquanto eu continuei falando com o Sr. Swan, notei que uma outra pessoa tinha se juntado a nós. Ela estava vestida com o típico vestido caro chique de vagatante, sapatos muito caros, e cabelo arrumado em um penteado elaborado. Após uma inspeção mais próxima, porém, percebi que seus olhos eram familiares. Meus olhos a avaliaram novamente, e eu percebi que era a garota com quem eu estive na noite anterior. Bella, que tinha invadido meus pensamentos desde que ela desapareceu naquela manhã, estava em pé diante de mim. Eu descobriria o que estava acontecendo com ela e por que ela estava no baile.

Minha mãe me "apresentou" para Bella com um olhar esperançoso em seus olhos. Eu queria dizer a ela que a esperança não era necessária, porque a festa e sexo na noite anterior tinham praticamente selado o meu interesse em Bella Swan. Levantei a mão dela e a beijei, pulando de alegria por dentro porque agora eu tinha o sobrenome dela. Eu disse a ela o meu próprio nome, sorrindo presunçosamente e esperando que ela percebesse quem eu era. A forma como seu rosto avermelhou e seus olhos arregalaram me disse que, sim, ela estava ciente. Eu pisquei para ela, na esperança de encantá-la com minhas habilidades socialmente civilizadas.

Eu a levei para a pista de dança, depois que sua mãe e a minha sugeriram que fôssemos. Bella estava dura quando eu a levei lá e não me olhou nos olhos. Suas ações me intrigavam e eu me perguntei se ela realmente foi embora porque eu tinha feito alguma coisa para fazê-la me odiar. Esse pensamento azedou o meu humor.

Nós mantivemos uma distância respeitosa enquanto eu a girava em torno da pista de dança. Bella continuou a me ignorar, e, eventualmente, eu tinha tido o suficiente. Ela não poderia escapar e era a oportunidade perfeita para obter algumas respostas.

"Por que você foi embora esta manhã?" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela assustou, olhando-me nos olhos.

"Eu, uh, eu tinha que ficar pronta – espere, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela disse em uma voz que combinava com o meu tom.

"Eu fui convidado." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Minha mãe me faz vir a essas coisas uma vez por mês. É a minha forma de agradecê-la por não me deserdar".

"Mas eu pensei que você fosse um tatuador, e então eu o vejo aqui. Quem é você?" Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Mergulhei minha cabeça mais baixo, fazendo nossas testas se tocarem.

"Eu sou apenas um cara que nasceu de pais com dinheiro que decidiu encontrar o seu próprio caminho." Eu sussurrei.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Ela perguntou. "Porque parece que você está tentando fingir. Eu achei que você fosse diferente, mas acho que eu estava errada. Você é apenas outra falsificação".

Sem um olhar de despedida, ela me deixou em pé na pista de dança. Eu não podia me mover enquanto suas palavras repetiam na minha cabeça. _Fingindo? Eu sou a última pessoa a fingir,_ eu pensei.

Um grupo de garotas paradas na minha frente olhou em minha direção, e eu podia ver que elas estavam reunindo a coragem para me pedir para dançar. Uma careta passou pela minha face - não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu daria a elas a oportunidade. Recuperando a compostura, eu decidi deixar a festa. Eu tinha sido rejeitado, e não havia razão para eu ficar. Minha mãe simplesmente teria que me perdoar.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

"Cara, por que você está preso a essa garota, afinal? Quero dizer, você é Edward fodido Masen. Simplesmente saia e encontre alguém para ajudar a tirá-la do seu sistema." Jasper disse.

Quando cheguei em casa, tirei o smoking e troquei para roupas mais confortáveis. A próxima coisa que fiz foi ligar para o meu menino, Jasper. Contei a ele tudo sobre o fiasco no baile, esperando que ele pudesse me dar algumas dicas sobre como eu tinha fodido tanto as coisas. Em vez disso, eu estava começando a me arrepender de ligar para ele, porque ele simplesmente não estava entendendo. Sim, eu era Edward Masen, mas quem diabos se importa? Eu estava farto de foder várias mulheres – eu só queria Bella.

"Jazz, escute, simplesmente esqueça isso. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. Você está certo, como sempre." Eu menti ao telefone.

"Sem problema, cara. Então, eu o verei no clube neste fim de semana?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sim, eu estarei lá." Eu disse.

"Tudo bem, fique bem." Ele disse.

"Sim, cara, tanto faz." Eu respondi quando a linha ficou muda.

Joguei o telefone na almofada do sofá ao meu lado. _Maldito seja, por que eu não consigo tirar essa garota da minha cabeça?_ Eu nunca tinha tido tanta dificuldade para esquecer alguém antes, nem mesmo com Gianna. Aquela vadia me descartando não era nada comparado com o nível de dor que eu estava sentindo sobre a rejeição de Bella.

Peguei minha guitarra, que estava no chão ao meu lado, e comecei a dedilhar uma música aleatória. A música sempre me ajudou a deixar meus pensamentos em ordem, limpar a cabeça do lixo e tornar possível me focar. Quando os acordes iniciais de _D'yer Mak'er_ encheram o apartamento, eu fechei os olhos e vi o rosto dela. Flashes do nosso tempo juntos passavam como um filme.

_Sua risada_

_Questionando a maneira como eu me apresentei no baile_

_Seu corpo abaixo de mim enquanto nós trazíamos prazer um ao outro_

_Tatuando sua pele com uma frase que diz muito sobre o seu caráter_

"Porra!" Eu gritei para a sala vazia. Eu bati uma nota ácida e coloquei a guitarra para baixo. Coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, agarrando meu cabelo com força. Esta era a pior coisa possível que poderia ter acontecido comigo, e eu não sabia como corrigir isso.

Eu estava apaixonado por Bella Swan, e ela achava que eu era como todo o resto dos caras no nosso círculo social.

_Merda fodida do caralho._

Era simplesmente a minha sorte. Eu finalmente encontrei uma garota que não era uma vagatante, e eu não poderia tê-la. Ou eu poderia? Um plano começou a se formar na minha cabeça, dando-me esperança. Eu não tinha feito essa merda desde que estava na escola, e nem mesmo Gianna sabia disso. Foi a primeira forma que eu me rebelei contra meus pais, e eu estava esperando que essa também fosse a maneira de eu ganhar o carinho de Bella.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

Olhei em volta da esquina novamente, rezando para qualquer que fosse a divindade existente para que eu não fosse pego. Isso era tudo que eu precisava, uma noite na cadeia e ter que enfrentar os comentários de Jasper sobre eu ser um maricas dominado. Quando não vi ninguém, eu voltei para o muro na frente do qual eu estava alguns segundos antes. Levantando a lata de tinta na minha mão, eu empurrei o bico e voltei a marcar a parede.

As cores estavam começando a tomar forma, revelando o objeto do meu trabalho. O rosto dela olhava para mim, e eu sorri. Eu não sabia se ela apreciaria a pintura que eu estava criando em sua honra, mas era a única maneira que eu poderia pensar para deixar Bella saber que eu a amava.

Eu tive a certeza de capturar seus grandes olhos castanhos e suaves e o brilho que eles carregavam, seus lábios carnudos, o cabelo castanho voluptuoso, e aquele lindo rubor. Deus, eu era um fodido maricas, mas eu estava começando a não me importar. Se isso me trouxesse a minha garota, então eu criaria tantos murais quanto possível, e usaria rosa enquanto fazia isso.

Levei duas horas para terminar tudo, e eu estava satisfeito com o produto acabado. De alguma forma, aquela exibição não parecia ser suficiente. Quero dizer, era uma representação em um prédio em uma cidade com milhões de pessoas. Além disso, era um bairro de classe média e não havia garantia de que ela algum dia a veria. Eu bufei enquanto pegava as diferentes cores de tinta spray. Tornava-se claro que este não era grande o suficiente. Eu jurei ali mesmo que marcaria tantos edifícios quanto pudesse para chamar a atenção de Bella.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

"Os Swan estão fora de si." Minha mãe revelou. "Quem quer que esteja fazendo isso, não tem classe. Eu não sei o que levaria alguém a pintar tantos murais de Isabella Swan. Eu disse a Renée, a mãe dela, que ela precisa verificar segurança para sua filha. Alguma pessoa doente está atrás dela, e seria uma pena que algo acontecesse àquela pobre garota".

Eu sorri ao ouvir o discurso da minha mãe por telefone, sabendo muito bem e bem que eu era o _doente _a quem ela estava se referindo. Ela explodiria uma junta se descobrisse que eu tinha passado as últimas noites dando à grande Nova York uma mudança estética. Havia edifícios em várias partes da cidade que foram enfeitados com sua imagem. Inferno, esta manhã, eu vi um artigo no Times retratando esses atos de vandalismo como uma _tragédia_. Eu não conseguia entender como pintar seu belo rosto era uma porra de tragédia e que sua imagem destruiria a imagem da cidade. Sim, certo.

Minha mãe balbuciava sobre o meu grande gesto secreto para Bella. Houve alguns momentos em que eu quis começar a rir, mas eu me segurei. Isso só chamaria a atenção indesejada dela e não a pessoa de quem eu queria.

"Mãe." Eu comecei. "Eu sei que isto é considerado um escândalo dentro do clube de jardinagem, mas o que a Srta. Swan diz?"

"Bem, de acordo com a Sra. Swan, Isabella não está dizendo muito sobre o assunto. Aparentemente, isso não a assusta. Dá para acreditar? Algum psicopata pode estar atrás dela, e ela não está sequer preocupada".

Ah, isso era uma boa notícia. Um raio de esperança brilhou, fazendo-me pensar que Bella sabia que os murais eram meus e gostava deles. Então, novamente, por que eu não tinha tido notícias dela? Certamente, se ela sabia que era eu, ela teria tentado entrar em contato comigo. Meu humor mudou e dúvida encontrou o seu caminho de volta.

"E pensar-" Minha mãe começou.

Eu a cortei. Eu estava farto das fofocas da alta sociedade e só queria ir para a cama e ficar de mau humor.

"Olha, eu tenho que ir. Estou atrasado para uma reunião, então eu falarei com você em breve, ok?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ela entendesse a dica.

"Edward." Ela disse.

"Não, mãe, sério, eu tenho que ir. Eu falarei com você mais tarde, e eu te amo".

"Tudo bem, Edward. Eu também te amo." Ela disse.

Desliguei meu celular, não tendo certeza do que pensar da conversa. Eu fiquei emocionado quando ela ligou e esperava poder colher algumas informações sobre a reação de Bella ao meu graffiti. Em vez disso, fiquei com mais dúvidas do que antes. Porra, tentar atrair uma mulher era trabalho duro.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~**

_Esta é uma ideia estúpida. Não, nada disso. É a ideia mais estúpida na história das ideias estúpidas._

Eu tinha decidido vir e verificar uma das minhas criações, deixando-me livre para ser pego. Eu nunca, mesmo quando fiz isso como um adolescente, voltava à cena do crime. No entanto, alguma coisa tinha me atraído para este em particular, e eu estava olhando para sete dígitos que foram adicionados ao fundo. Sete dígitos que, do jeito que estav formatado, representavam um número de telefone. Algum idiota querendo fazer uma brincadeira, ou conseguir algum tipo de atenção, poderia tê-lo escrito. Eu deveria ter sido mais esperto, sabendo que poderia ser o número de um policial. Ainda assim, eu retirei meu celular e disquei o número. Eu nunca saberia a menos que tentasse.

Alguém atendeu no primeiro toque, e eu imediatamente reconheci a voz do outro lado. Naquele momento, eu levei de volta tudo o que eu já tinha pensado sobre Karma ou o universo, porque eu tinha conseguido a minha chance. Era Bella quem tinha atendido a ligação.

"Quem é?" Bella perguntou com voz trêmula.

Eu sorri. "Bella, aqui é Edward. Você se lembra de mim do baile na outra noite? Ou, se essa não for sua memória favorita, que tal quando eu fiz a tatuagem que está em seu quadril? Aquela que diz _Alis aquilae_".

Ela ofegou, fazendo meu coração inchar.

"Edward? É você mesmo?" Ela perguntou.

"O primeiro e único." Eu respondi.

"Então, como você conseguiu meu número?"

"Eu, uh." Fiz uma pausa e respirei fundo. Era agora ou nunca, e tinha chegado a hora de colocar tudo na linha. Ou ela amaria meu grande gesto, ou ela riria na minha cara. Eu me preparei para a sua rejeição e fiz uma oração silenciosa por uma reação positiva.

"Eu sou aquele que pintou os murais, Bella. Quando você me deixou naquela noite, realmente me fez repensar a forma como eu tinha ido sobre as coisas. Durante um momento na festa, eu estava com medo que você fosse uma daquelas vagatantes, e eu sinto muito por isso".

"Vagatantes?" Bella questionou.

"O que eu chamo de debutantes de plástico que frequentam esses bailes - espere um minuto. Isso não é importante agora. O que é importante é que isso me fez pensar sobre as coisas, e eu percebi uma coisa. Eu deixei você ir naquela noite, e eu não deveria ter deixado. Você é a mulher mais intrigante que eu já conheci, e eu não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça." Fiz uma pausa, esperando ouvir a reação dela. Quando não houve nenhuma, eu continuei.

"Olha, eu não sou bom com essa merda mole, então eu vou direto ao ponto. Você me enfeitiçou, e me capturou com o seu... bem, tudo. O que eu estou tentando dizer é – porra. Eu amo você, ok? Eu nunca me senti assim antes, e eu quero estar com você".

Fechei meus olhos e esperei pelas palavras que eu sabia que viria. Ela diria que sentia muito, mas ela não se sentia assim em relação a mim. Eu voltaria para a minha vida e sentiria que algo estava faltando. Sim, eu tentaria encontrar outra pessoa, mas depois que eu tive um gostinho do que era essa coisa de amor, eu sabia que nunca seria o mesmo. Eu quereria Bella Swan até o dia em que morresse.

"Edward, você ainda está aí?" Bella perguntou.

"Huh? Sim?"

Ela riu, fazendo-me abrir os olhos. Eu estava confuso. O que eu disse foi realmente tão engraçado?

"Então, você vai vir, ou o quê?"

Meu coração parou, gaguejou e, em seguida, acelerou a batida em tempo duplo. A garota com quem eu estive sonhado, ansiando, e obcecado, tinha acabado de me pedir para ir até sua casa. Dei um soco no ar enquanto pedia pelo endereço dela.

Depois que ela o deu para mim, eu acenei para o primeiro táxi que vi. A sorte estava do meu lado, porque ele parou e eu estava no meu caminho. A viagem levou 20 minutos, mas eu não fiquei bravo. Eu estava embriagado no fato de que, muito em breve, eu veria Bella novamente. Minha testa franziu quando percebi que eu não tinha ouvido o que ela disse sobre a minha declaração de amor. Ela se sentia da mesma maneira? Ou ela queria me dizer para ir para o inferno pessoalmente? Bem, já era tarde demais no momento. Nada me impediria de vê-la mais uma vez.

Quando cheguei, encontrei o apartamento dela facilmente. Era o primeiro depois que saí do elevador. Bati na porta com a minha cabeça para baixo, porque eu não achava que poderia aguentar se ela me olhasse com nojo quando abrisse a porta. Batendo novamente, eu esperei pelo meu destino.

Eu a ouvi gritar, então dei um passo para trás. A porta se abriu, revelando os topos dos seus pés. Ah, maldição - até mesmo seus pés eram bonitos. Eu estava em tantos problemas, e esta garota me quebraria.

Ela se abaixou para olhar para o meu rosto e tudo o que eu vi foi bondade, então eu olhei para cima. Bella sorriu, acenou para eu entrar e então se virou para a sala. Eu segui, tirando meu casaco. Era exatamente como eu esperava, elegante e aconchegante. Ela ficou parada ali, olhando para mim com expectativa.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"Meu pai está tão bravo." Ela disse com um sorriso questionador. "Ele ameaçou me mandar para a Europa para esperar até isso tudo acalmar. Eu me recusei, esperando que você fosse aquele pintando os murais".

Bella puxou o lábio inferior entre seus dentes, provocando-me. Eu fiquei chocado com a sua confissão. As coisas tinham acabado melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter esperado.

"Então, por que você não me encontrou?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem." Ela disse enquanto um rubor rastejava através das suas bochechas. "Eu não conseguia lembrar qual era o seu prédio, então eu decidi que a melhor coisa seria colocar meu número em um deles, esperando que você me ligasse".

"E se não fosse eu fazendo isso?" Eu questionei.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Eu fingiria que eles ligaram para um restaurante chinês. Eu até tinha praticado a voz".

Uma gargalhada escapou-me. Esta garota era demais, e por isso muito perfeita. Eu queria ter a certeza, porém, de que estávamos na mesma página.

"Eu nunca recebi uma resposta sua." Eu apontei.

"Para quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Você nunca disse nada quando eu disse que amava você".

Aí. Eu tinha colocado tudo no seu campo. Se ela me rejeitasse, eu queria acabar logo com isso para que eu pudesse começar a viver a minha existência solitária.

Um sorriso de satisfação se formou em seus lábios. "Sim, eu disse. Você nunca disse nada de volta".

Eu estava confuso, e isso apareceu em minha expressão facial. Ela se aproximou de mim e levantou-se nas pontas dos pés, colocando um beijo em meus lábios. Bella soltou minha boca do beijo e minha cabeça seguiu, reivindicando sua boca novamente. O beijo começou casto, mas rapidamente ficou aquecido. Quando eu corri minha língua sobre seu lábio inferior, sua boca abriu e eu aproveitei.

Minhas mãos agarraram seus lados e a puxaram para mais perto. Eu queria senti-la contra mim porque tinha sido um caminho muito longo. Sua boca rompeu da minha.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse. "Eu só queria que você fosse claro sobre isso".

Inclinei-me e a beijei novamente com força renovada. Bella se sentia da mesma maneira que eu, e eu estava feliz.

Ela começou a puxar minha roupa, sinalizando que ela a queria fora. Eu não negaria a ela o prazer, ou, bem, nada nunca mais. Fiz o trabalho rápido de tirar meus sapatos, meias, calça e camisa. Quando olhei para ela, ela estava completamente nua. Eu quase caí - eu não estava esperando que ela se despisse tão rápido.

"Deus, você é linda." Eu sussurrei e, em seguida, beijei-a novamente.

"Nós vamos mesmo fazer isto?" Eu perguntei, querendo ter certeza antes de levar as coisas longe demais. Ela puxou minha boxer para baixo, dando-me a minha resposta. Sua mão quente envolveu ao redor da minha circunferência enquanto eu pescava um preservativo do bolso da minha calça. Ela estava me dando prazer habilmente, mas ela tinha que parar, ou tudo acabaria antes de começar. Eu afastei sua mão, beijando-a e assegurando-lhe que eu a queria, em vez da sua mão. Ela sorriu, observando-me colocar o preservativo em mim mesmo.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto, puxando-a para um beijo e nos puxando em direção ao sofá. Eu tinha aprendido a minha lição da última vez, então eu mantive meus olhos abertos para que pudesse ver onde eu estava indo. Uma vez que chegamos a ele, eu gentilmente a deitei e me arrastei em cima dela.

Eu puxei todas as minhas melhores jogadas, querendo deixá-la louca. Não durou muito, porém. Ela exigiu que eu "chegasse lá", e eu cumpri, silenciosamente agradecendo a ela, porque eu não sabia quanto mais de preliminares eu poderia aguentar.

Corri meus dedos pela sua fenda, verificando para ver se ela estava pronta para mim. Ela estava encharcada, e meu pau saltou, lembrando-se de estar dentro dela. Ela abriu as pernas e eu entrei em seu espaço apertado, gemendo o tempo todo. Oh, Deus, eu sabia que nunca teria o suficiente dela, e eu teria feito qualquer coisa para ser concedido um passe de acesso livre à sua boceta. Comecei a empurrar lentamente, querendo me deliciar com a sensação. Bella agarrou meus ombros, utilizando-os como alavanca, e encontrou meu ritmo. Coloquei minha boca em seu pescoço e chupei, tentando me impedir de gritar. Eu não sabia se ela gostava desse tipo de coisa, e eu não queria assustá-la.

Bella grunhiu e gemeu quando eu acelerei meu ritmo. Eu estava chegando ao fim, mas eu queria que ela fosse primeiro. Lambi o local atrás da sua orelha, puxei seu mamilo suavemente com uma mão e comecei a circundar seu clitóris com a outra. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, e uma expressão facial que só poderia ser descrita como puro prazer explodiu em seu rosto. Bingo! Eu tinha acabado de descobrir a combinação mágica para fazer essa garota gozar, e eu salvaria essa informação para um encontro posterior. Eu comecei a empurrar violentamente, incrivelmente excitado pela sua cara de gozo e sua boceta apertando meu pau.

"Filho da puta!" Eu gritei quando meu orgasmo bateu em mim, enviando-me para o espaço. Comecei a balbuciar, falar embaralhado, e acho que eu poderia ter visto Jesus também. Ou isso, ou um hippie.

Quando acalmei, Bella ainda estava abaixo de mim, sorrindo. Inclinei-me, dei um selinho em seus lábios e perguntei sobre o que ela estava sorrindo.

"Você." Ela disse.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Então, minha boceta." Ela disse, corando com a palavra boceta, "É o alfa, omega, e vai matá-lo?"

_Filho da puta. Eu realmente preciso de uma mordaça quando eu transo._

"Eu, uh, eu." Eu gaguejei, completamente envergonhado.

"Oh, está tudo bem." Ela me assegurou. "Você é muito bom mesmo".

Maldição, como é que ela me fazia sentir como se nada importasse além do que ela pensava?

"Você sabe." Eu disse enquanto dava selinhos em seus lábios. "Nós poderíamos descobrir o quanto eu sou bom se formos capazes de fazer isso o tempo todo".

"Por que, Edward, o que você quer dizer?" Bella perguntou timidamente, batendo seus cílios.

Eu engoli em seco. "Seja minha namorada." Eu disse, e um enorme sorriso se espalhou por todo o rosto dela.

"Com uma condição." Ela afirmou.

Eu esperei, rezando para que ela não matasse minhas esperanças.

"Eu serei sua namorada, se você concordar que nós dois precisamos parar de fingir. Eu quero ser verdadeira com você".

Meu coração se encheu de amor por esta garota, porque ela entendeu isso.

"Combinado." Eu prometi.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que acharam da versão de Edward dos fatos? Muito fofo ele demonstrando o amor por Bella pela cidade toda, não acharam?_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Esse é o fim, são apenas esses 2 capítulos mesmo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
